The New Theif
by Tiryn
Summary: She is a different girl that has endured things that should never be mentioned. She can't trust anybody, not even herself. She would need to bring her sense of herself back, and in order to do that, her love of a certain thief would do just that. Scip/Oc
1. Prologue: The Beginning

_**The New Thief  
**_

Tiryn: This is my first fanfic about the Thief Lord, so I hope it doesn't suck. Read and enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or thing of Thief Lord. I give that credit to Cornelia Funk. I only own a few characters in here. Thanks ^-^

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Beginning  
**

* * *

My feet slap hard on the concrete of the beautiful city of Venice. The light of the full moon illuminated my path as I run, giving me faith and hope that I will survive this retched state that I am in. Scars cross all of my back and body. The pain is relentless, but I keep moving. I must escape _them_ so I can hopefully start my new life. I may be sixteen, but several years of torture that came from my own father gave me enough reason to run away from him. I carry my bag full of essentials, things that I hope will someday will be useful. Even my knife would help me relieve the pain.

I have been gone from my father for a few days yet he has not send out anybody to get me. He's mostly drunk, so he won't notice until he comes back home for another attempt at raping me. Don't believe me? Meet him yourself and you'll know what I mean. I spot a huge trash bag area in front of the once-famous theater, The Stella. This I would take for shelter, and hopefully nobody will find me tonight.

Hopefully. That single word, for me, would be the line between life and death. It's all very crucial for me, so I won't bother to explain.

I feel my eyelids begin to collapse on me, so I quickly move to the back of the pile and move them around to make myself comfortable. I lay down and use my bag for a pillow. My eyes slowly close and tonight, I hear no screams from me or anybody. It is finally peaceful.

_'Peace at last...'_ I thought before darkness overtook my tired state.

* * *

The girl was asleep on top of bags at midnight with the full moon shining on her lovingly. The peace surrounded her and her dreams, finally to be away from the pain and torture that she has received since her saint of a mother died on the fateful night of her birthday. But what this wild girl does not know, is that she is in a world full of thieves, love, treachery, and sadness.

The night is young and her life subtle, but that doesn't mean that this girl won't fall into this dangerous world.

In fact, it is the exact opposite for this young girl of sixteen.

Let the adventure begin.

* * *

Tiryn: I'm actually proud of myself. This turned out better than I thought. Please review and give me any advice that I can possibly use. Thanks ^^


	2. This Is Going To Be Interesting

_**The New Thief  
**_

Tiryn: This fanfic is going to take place after the whole incident with Bo and Prosper's aunt. The only thing that has changed is that Scipio doesn't turn into an adult. I don't think this story could survive if he did. Don't hate me, alright!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE THIEF LORD! I wish I could though. *chuckles darkly*

* * *

**Chapter I**

**The Stella and It's Inhabitants

* * *

**

Scipio still regretted the day that he didn't tell his friends, Prosper, Bo, Hornet, Riccio, and Mosca, about him being rich and all that shit**.** But they have forgiven him, so he doesn't feel as bad as when they first discovered. He remembered that day clearly, as if it was yesterday, but he didn't want to remember it now, nor never. It was something that needed to be 'forgive and forget' things that Prosper has told him about. Now that Ernesto Barbarossa, their ex-seller, was gone with Prosper's and Bo's aunt, there was nothing to worry about.

He arrived at The Stella with his steps light and his heart heavy. He didn't want to confront them, but after all that they have been through; the carousel, Ernesto, Prosper's aunt, Scipio believed that he owed them all an apology. He rounded the huge pile of trash that covered the front of the old movie theater. When he was about to knock on the usual entrance of the Stella, he spotted a pale figure among the rubbish.

He walked closer towards the pale human and found that it was a she. She had copper-ish hair that went down to mid-back. She had on tight black jeans with a tight black t-shirt. It seemed she was using a type of bag for a pillow. She also had on some type of combat boots that went just below her knees. She was frail and looked tired, as if she was running a night and day straight.

She was breathing regularly, so that must mean that she was alive. I knocked on the usual door and Mosca opened the door. "Hey Scip! What's up?" He had this huge smile on his face. His smile was almost immediately gone when he saw my darkened face that seemed to show what I was thinking. "What's wrong, Scip? Did something happen?"

"This girl here... go get Hornet." I told him sternly after thinking to myself for a minute. Mosca rushed off to find Hornet, the only girl of the group that lived in The Stella. She was handy in situations like this, so I thought it wise to get Hornet and let it deal with this.

A few minutes later, I heard quick foot steps coming down from the stairs in the Stella. It must've been Hornet.

"What is it, Scipio?" Yep, that was Hornet. I think she still kinda hates me for the whole not-telling-them-the-truth thing. She's slowly putting her trust in me again. I turned toward her and replied "There's this weird girl here and I have no idea what to do. Can you take her in?"

"Why can't you do it?"

"... I just don't feel comfortable doing it and I don't know why." I replied after an awkward pause ensued. Hornet rolled her eyes and began picking the strange girl up. The girl stirred a bit, but that was all. Hornet then continued to bring the young girl to the cott that was used by Hornet. It was, as usual, surrounded by mountains of books. How she got that many books, I don't know. The only thing that I was focused on at the moment was that if the strange girl was okay.

I caught myself thinking that. Why did I want to know if this girl was alright? I just found her outside of the theater and now I'm wondering if she's alright? I shook my head to clear myself of the rambling thoughts that I had stuck in my muddled head. I knew that I had to sort these thoughts out later, since I don't have the time right now.

A groan soon filled the theater. I didn't know from who, but it did sound painful.

Footsteps echoed before Hornet came down leading someone down the steps. I sucked in my breath at the sight of the girl. She had copper-ish hair that was long and shined in the light, beautiful forest green eyes, and a pale complexion that held it all together.

"It's okay, they don't bite." Hornet's joking made me come back to reality. I came back just in time to see a small smile cross the girl's face.

In my mind, only one sentence could form: this was going to get interesting.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I had a few things that took a while to take care of. Now to thank my reviewers ^^**

invisibleme1835 Thank you ^^

booklover221 That's a first, but thanks ^^

randomwhiteasiansFTW XD Thank you very much. I'm trying to update everything, so it might be short.


	3. My Name Is

_**The New Thief  
**_

Tiryn: Well, I don't own anything, so I hope you enjoy ^^

I don't have anything that associates with The Thief Lord

"Speech"

_'thoughts'_

_(Author's Notes)_

* * *

_**The New Thief**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**My Name Is**_

* * *

I woke to someone tending my wounds. I winced almost immediately, making whoever was tending my wounds stop and put whatever they were using down. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a dark-skinned girl with black hair that went to about her mid-back and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that made her look very beautiful. I was stunned for only a minute, but managed to croak out a few words from my dry mouth.

"Who are you?" I said between gasps. I swallowed some spit down my throat and continued talking. "Where am I?" My voice was only a little bit stronger, but I knew that it would recover in a minute.

The girl smiled and said, "My name is Hornet. What is yours?" I had to get through the fog of sleep that invaded my mind before I remembered my name.

"It's Katerina." I smiled a painful smile. It disappeared as I groaned painfully from all of my wounds, then what happened last night flashed through my mind and I quickly sat up. "I have to leave!" I said, quickly turning to leave... wherever I was. I groaned again, this time more quietly, and sat back down on the bed. She immediately put a damp rag on my forehead.

"Hey, hey! Don't move! You had a fever when we found you outside last night." She then paused. "What were you doing out that late, anyway?" It was quiet for several minutes. Then I smiled. "Running. It's the only answer that I can give you."

After making sure that Hornet wouldn't push any further and that I could walk, she led me down to the stairs to where everyone else was. It seemed like a beautiful place while I was walking down; full of reds and golds, but it was all faded, like it was once grand but lost it through the years. I didn't mind, since it shows that it was well worn and is old. I liked things like that.

As soon as I descended the stair case, I saw that there were others that lived in the theater. There was a boy that had dark hair and looked the richest out of all of them. The smallest of the boys was a blond boy who looked really cute. Then there was a tan boy with black hair working with something on the stage and another black haired boy with paler skin that the one on stage, then there was a guy reading a book that had a slight resemblance to the little boy. I immediately hid, well, tried to anyway. Hornet pulled me out and introduced me to everyone.

She pointed to the handsome, rich boy. "That guy over there is Scipio. The one on stage is Mosca, you can call spiky over there is Riccio, the little blond boy over there is Bo. Cute isn't he?" I smiled at the little boy she gestured to. His blond hair was bright and his smile even brighter. He reminded me of my little sister...

"Yes... yes he is." I said, smiling oh so softly. Before Hornet could continue with the introductions, Bo started talking one hundred miles per minute.

"Where did you come from? What's your name? Are you homeless? Do you want to stay with us? Want to see my kitten?" I laughed. Bo was one of those kids that you just get along with, no matter if you hate or love him.

I pretended to think a minute. "Since you asked, my name's Katerina, and I come from uptown Venice. If you want me to, I'll stay for a few minutes, okay? And did I hear something about a kitten?" Okay, sue me. I love kittens. The things are just too adorable to resist! Bo's smile increased, which seemed impossible, and dragged me onto the stage. The guy that I didn't know yet looked up from his book and kept an eye, as if I would take his little brother away from him.

"That's my older brother, Prosper." I looked down to see Bo pointing at the guy who was keeping an eye on me. His heart seemed to shine through his eyes while he talked about his brother. He really admired him. "He's really cool and likes Hornet A LOT!" He emphasized 'a lot' by spreading his hands to the furthest they could go and, from the corner of my eye, I saw Prosper and Hornet blush profusely.

"Bo..." Prosper and Hornet whispered harshly at the same time. My mouth twitched a bit. A plan was forming in my mind.

I shook my head. What the hell was I thinking? Here I am, running from my father, and I want to act like cupid. My life is screwed up enough without two additional people going after my throats.

"Hey Bo, I'm sorry, but I have to leave now." I said it in the kindest voice that I could muster up, but Bo still looked like I just smacked him across the face.

"BUT WHY?" His voice practically broke my heart. Even though I've been here for, like, five minutes, it felt like I was talking with my sister again.

"There are some things that I can't say, and I think it's best if I have never shown my face here, alright? I'm sorry Bo, I really am."

"Then why are you leaving?" Damn, this is harder than I thought.

"I-" I hesitated for a few seconds before speaking again. "I can't be here. Someone is looking for me, and if I stay too long, he'll find me."

"Like hide-n-seek?" Isn't he the cutest thing? I hate lying, but I have to.

"Yeah, like hide-n-seek. But the rules are that I can't stay in one place too long." I brushed aside a stray lock that fell into Bo's blue eyes. I smiled a small smile. "Maybe I'll come back when the game is over, okay?"

Bo's eyes lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree. "Be back quick, okay?" I nodded, quickly grabbed my stuff and headed for the door when Prosper stopped me.

His eyes were sparking with anger as he spoke. "Don't lie to my little brother. What are you really doing?"

I didn't look at him. I didn't even look at Scipio as he walked up to me. "Take care of him and keep him close." I looked Prosper in the eyes. "You'll never know when he'll be gone." And I ran like hell was chasing at my heels.

In a way, it was.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I know it took a while, but I was kinda busy. HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME!**

**I thank all of the people who have reviewed this story so far and I hope you like this chapter.  
**


End file.
